


喜欢我请扣1，不喜欢请扣眼珠子【第一章】

by baeksun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, 彬准 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksun/pseuds/baeksun





	喜欢我请扣1，不喜欢请扣眼珠子【第一章】

喜欢我请扣1，不喜欢请扣眼珠子【彬准】  
崔连准最近不知道受了什么邪贼喜欢发些奇奇怪怪的东西。虽然经过崔秀彬的一番调查，那些话的收件者仅有崔秀彬一人。  
比如说…  
“我可以没有车！”  
“我可以没有房！  
“但si！”  
“我有一颗爱你的心啊！”  
“你可以没有车！”  
“你可以没有房！”  
“但是！”  
“你有我啊！”  
崔秀彬看了眼挂在墙上的石英钟，解锁手机后被崔连准发来的一堆语音吓得差点把手机扔地上。  
“哥，你最近怎么了啊？总是发些奇怪的话给我”他抿着唇，郑重地敲下一行字。  
点击“发送”，黄色对话框上立即显现出一个小小的“已读”。  
他捧着手机等了半天，还是已读未回，“哥怎么不理我啊？是真心话大冒险输了吗？”  
“……”仍是已读未回，崔秀彬想了想干脆退出kakaotalk，打开外卖软件点起餐。  
“请给我一份炸鸡，一份三明治，一瓶葡萄汁还有紫菜包饭，谢谢！”他发了个语音过去，“麻烦您了！”  
“不麻烦，工作需要嘛”过了几分钟对方才回应，坐标是距离公司不远的明洞。  
他这才放下手机，以“大”字形瘫在地上，身着单薄的短袖也不在意。略热的身体贴上冰凉的地面有股奇异的快感。  
“到底怎么回事啊…”他像个雨刷器似的躺在地上挥手抬腿，愣是擦干净了小半个练习室。  
认识有四五年了，确定关系也已有一年，他有时候还是不知道年上恋人的小脑瓜里到底都装了些什么东西。  
虽然说谈恋爱是需要坦诚需要默契的，但不能说谈恋爱就应该把自己的一切全数奉出，那还有什么好谈什么恋爱的啊。  
崔秀彬深知这一点，所以哥哥有什么奇思妙想的小想法他从来不过问，就算猜到了也装作不知道，“他想弄surprise就成全他嘛，他开心就挺好的”  
但是最近崔连准的状态很不对劲，非常不对劲。  
不光是自己发过去的信息从来都是已读未回，甚至在练习的闲暇之时绕到天台去接个吻都不愿意，还特意挑着自己和他约会的日子找亲故出去玩放自己鸽子，认证照发了一堆又一堆，不可能没时间给他个解释却等不到两人私信界面对方发来的信息…  
他甚至发现五个人聚在一起练习的时候，那四个人总是低着头打字，消息提示音接连不断，被自己问怎么了也都极其一致的搪塞过去。  
要了小命了。兄弟和媳妇都不要我了。崔·心态炸裂·秀·我好难啊·彬想到这里简直都要哭了。  
“哥！”扔在一旁的手机屏幕突然亮了，上面只有一个字，是休宁凯发给他的。  
“咋啦？”他一个猛男翻身…把胳膊摔了。  
“哦莫莫莫莫要死了啊啊啊啊啊”他僵硬地举起那只手，另一只手疯狂地点击屏幕。  
“哥你没事吧？”休宁凯发过来一条语音。  
“没事没事”崔秀彬眼泪都快飙出来了还是故作镇定地回他。  
“哥你看这个视频……我只能帮你到这了”一个视频被传了过来，崔秀彬迫不及待地点开:  
“哎一古我们亲爱的在干什么呢？…得去吓吓他才行啊”  
“我是谁鸭？”  
“哦西八，是谁啊？”画面里坐着的人抚上盖住自己眼睛的两只手。  
“手这么细腻的话，原来是休宁凯啊”  
“再这么说的话我可要把你的小脖子折断了啊”  
“当然是开玩笑的”  
“那么，开始猜我是谁吧？”  
“……”  
“呀，是睡着了吗”  
“哦对不起可能是最近比较累稍微打了个盹”  
“那么，猜猜看吧？”  
“问题是什么来着？”  
“还能是什么啊？我是谁？”  
“那还能是什么啊？当然是我们亲爱的了”  
“唔～看看这小子动脑筋的样子～”  
“亲爱的放手吧感觉我的眼珠子要被扣下来了”  
“那我是谁呢？”  
“这是什么屎盆子一样的话…亲爱的能是谁啊？。”  
“闭嘴，给我说名字”  
“你真的觉得我不知道吗？”  
“别耍花招了你这小子啊”  
“你现在是在怀疑我是嘛？”  
“说个名字就那么难吗？”  
“这不是名字的问题，是我们信赖的问题！”  
“什么呀？那就走到底吧”  
“我用我一个月的黑糖珍珠奶茶赌你不知道我的名字，你要赌什么？”  
“一定要这样吗？”  
“怂了吗？”  
“怂的不是我而是你吧？”  
“嚯哈哈哈看看这小子故作坚强的样子！”  
“给你最后一次机会，松开”  
“应该是我给你最后一次机会才对吧”  
“现在我们没有回头的机会了，难道这就是你想要的吗？”  
“好啊，这就是我想要的。今天我们两个里面总得没一个”  
“……数到三我们一起说出初kiss的地点”  
“哈哈哈哈哈只能想到那个吗？真是个可爱的家伙”  
“怂的话就给我买一个月黑糖珍珠奶茶啊？”  
“不要耍嘴皮子了赶快说”  
“1…2…”  
“…………”  
“呀，是在祈祷吗？”  
“走之前，请让我再说最后一句话吧”  
“说”  
“崔范奎，手变大了呢”  
“……猜错了”  
咔叽一声，那人的脖子被拧断了。  
“？？？”崔秀彬一脸懵逼地看完，打了一串问号过去。  
“这是连准哥剪的，背着你建了个群我们四个都在，他前两天还发了这样一段话”  
又发过来一个截图:‘崔连准:喜欢我请扣1，不喜欢请扣眼珠子。几个弟弟发了一堆问号也没得到大哥的回应。直到这个视频半个小时前被发出来’  
“哥啊，你完了”崔范奎不知何时来到他身边，身后还跟着个姜泰现。  
“加油！我们先回宿舍了……”两个人一脸哀痛地拍了拍他的肩膀，拔起腿就跑。  
“什么鬼啊？”他低下头又开始研究这句话和那个视频的意思，不知不觉天就黑了。  
“早点回宿舍，过一会熄灯了不让你进来。”  
崔秀彬呆了一会，反应过来的时候已经攥着手机站在宿舍门口了。  
“…”他敲敲门，没人回应，干脆开了门进去。  
入眼的是橘黄色的灯光，包含着些暧昧的意味，连空气都变得怪怪的。  
“秀彬尼回来啦？”崔连准穿着松松垮垮的浴袍站在不远处，还揉着眼睛，“终于肯回来啦？”  
恋人的话无疑是打破隔阂的标志，崔秀彬关上门就往他身上扑想索要个半月来不曾有过的吻。  
“你离我远点…”崔连准面带嫌弃地推开他，“我先睡了”说完便不管不顾地回了房，锁门声贼大。  
“这是…让我睡沙发？”自从确定关系两人就自然而然地住到了一起，方便嘛。不过此时对崔秀彬来说却一点也不方便。  
“哥？好歹给我留个被子和枕头啊…”  
房内睡在床上的崔连准用被子盖过头，硬是不吭声。  
“算了……”接受事实叭。崔秀彬冲了把澡，脱下外套盖在身上，在睡着并不舒服的小沙发蜷着身子度过了不好受的一晚。就连睡着了脑子也还在想那个视频，还把自己代入进去。  
“欸？不对！”他“噌”地直起身，“那说的不就是我和连准哥吗？”  
说完又倒了下去。  
“就跟死尸回光返照一样，吓skr人”半夜起床上厕所的休宁凯同学形容道。  
不过，那都是后来的事了。


End file.
